This invention concerns a dispenser for liquids which contains an electronic measuring and recording device. The dispenser is designed primarily for use in the bar and restaurant trade, but may also be utilized to measure other conductive liquids, such as detergents, syrup, and water, which are to be dispensed from a container through the device.
A variety of recording dispensers have been suggested in the past, and two of the most pertinent examples are found in the patent to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,223 and the patent to Reilly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,370. The prior devices record a count of the number of times that a predetermined quantity of the liquid is to be dispensed. The present invention provides a continuous count of the volume of liquid dispensed, without regard to a predetermined measure, which count can be kept secure from the person whose job it is to dispense the liquid. Further, the present invention also counts and records the number of times that the dispenser is removed from the container to which it is attached.